Nocturno
by KaoruB
Summary: NaruSaku-Viñeta introspectiva. A su lado dormía aquel que la había elegido desde siempre, el que la había llamado. "Porque el corazón en ocasiones necesita alguna cosa que sea un poquitito constante..."


_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar en este narusaku! Hacía mucho tiempo que tenía esta imagen en mi cabeza, espero que haya quedado lindo y que les guste :D_

_BUENA LECTURA!_

* * *

><p><strong>Nocturno<strong>

* * *

><p>A través de la ventana de la habitación se filtraba la luz de una luna inusualmente brillante. ¿Siempre irradiaba ese tipo de claridad, o eran simples imaginaciones suyas? Su pálida piel parecía más encendida que nunca. O quizá fuese otro el motivo.<p>

Recostada en la cama junto a él contemplaba la tranquilidad de la noche, abandonada por el sueño. Por esta vez se negaba a dormir, no estaba dispuesta a resignar ni un solo segundo de su compañía. Giró su cabeza y lo vio, tendido boca abajo de espaldas a ella.

Él sí dormía. Sus ojos se posaron en la tenue animación de su cuerpo respirando, recorrieron las líneas que lo dibujaban, se asomaron a las pestañas apenas sugeridas desde esa perspectiva. No podía verle el rostro, por eso decidió deslizarse despacio hasta quedar un poco sobre él y obtener un mejor panorama de su armoniosa fisonomía. Reclinó apenas su cabeza entre los omóplatos mirando hacia su cabello y lo rodeó sigilosamente con un brazo. Él solo compuso un despreocupado mohín y se removió, aunque sin llegar a despertarse.

Ahora era ella la que oscilaba levemente, acompasada a su ritmo. Su perfil se insinuó más nítido, su vista ya podía recorrer también esos rasgos cada día más varoniles. Cuánto había crecido... Y madurado. ¿Ella lo habría alcanzado?

Durante tanto tiempo había vivido aferrada a una ilusión, a una antigua lealtad, había procurado ser más fuerte para poder protegerlo, protegerlos a ambos… Pero al final la habían salvado a ella, _él_ la había salvado. Lo observó. Hasta entre sueños parecía sonreír.

Podía leer en su piel como en un libro. Rozó con un dedo una de las innúmeras marcas que representaban su búsqueda. A través de ellas vislumbró la lucha, la tenacidad, la convicción, todo lo que a ella le había costado tanto desarrollar para sí, porque todo el tiempo había dudado y muchas veces hasta se había rendido. ¿Entonces lo habría alcanzado?

Esa cama y esa habitación estaban llenas de él, mientras ella solo aspiraba a merecer aunque sea un poco. Había estado viviendo en una exigua sala de espera aguardando, había recorrido un caprichoso laberinto buscando, había atravesado una añosa y desamorada espesura donde al final solo se había demorado. En cambio él la había seguido, la había apuntalado… La eligió. Cuando dejó de ser una niña por fin abrió los ojos y lo reconoció, pero aun así, ¿lo había alcanzado?

-Sakura chan –murmuró dormido. La hizo sonreír.

Al compás de su respiración reposada, por su mente desfiló una retahíla de viejas imágenes. Evocó incontables misiones, viajes, discusiones, tantos caminos que juntos habían recorrido hombro con hombro al partir y al regresar… Y tantos silencios, tantas dificultades, tanta nostalgia matizada de anhelo. Su chillona voz había gritado, se había quejado y llorado, mientras que la voz de él la había llamado paciente y constantemente, hasta hacerse oír un día. ¿Pero lo había alcanzado?

¿Cuántas noches de luna como esta se habían perdido? ¿Cuántas habían compartido? ¿Cuántas les quedaban por experimentar todavía? Su brazo volvió a cerrarse sobre él con posesividad. "Infinitas", pensó, porque esa era su forma de creer. La luna estuvo allí toda la vida y ellos eran apenas un parpadeo del universo, así que por qué no pensar que ese parpadeo era para siempre. Si antes había invertido sus ganas en una fantasía infantil, ¿por qué no invertirlas ahora en una posibilidad que podría perdurar mucho más que un evanescente espejismo?

Sí, a su lado respiraba con venturosa cadencia su presente. Se dice que el pasado es quizá la única certeza del hombre, y sin embargo ella solo podía pensar en ese actual acontecer. Ahora todo lo que deseaba estaba en esa cama y en esa habitación llenas de él, en esa piel repetidamente marcada, en ese perfil cada vez más varonil… ¿Quizás ella ya lo había alcanzado?

Porque en el transcurso de esos días en que se había enamorado, durante esas noches en que se había entregado, en aquellas horas que llevaba a salvo de su empecinada soledad, por fin había comprendido que un rescate no se paga con amargura, que una persona se salva cuando crea lazos y más lazos, que toda su fuerza física muchas veces no alcanzaba, que el corazón en ocasiones necesita alguna cosa que sea un poquitito constante. Que ella corra continuamente no significa que vaya a llegar a un lugar, que enfoque su mirada en otra meta no implica que el amor que la aguarda en otro lado vaya a esfumarse y abandonarla a su capricho.

Siempre lo había admirado, pero hasta ahora nunca lo había visto. Por fin pudo aprender su piel, su sonrisa, su respiración, su libertad… Había llegado a desearlo y a buscarlo, y había entendido la preferencia por la noche.

-Naruto… -susurró, despojada de toda duda.

Nada tenía que agradecer, porque el amor no se agradece. Nada tenía que pedir, porque dar era lo más parecido a alcanzarlo. Como otras tantas veces, intentó dimensionar cuánto habría pensado él en ella para que pudiera comprender adónde tenía que regresar, pero no pudo. Tampoco importaba, porque si en algún punto lo había alcanzado era para seguir pensando con él que tenían un lugar, que juntos _eran_ el lugar que habían logrado construir para seguir creyendo y esperando. Si el presente tenía sentido, entonces el pasado que recordaban inconcluso tal vez aún podría ser.

Porque ninguno de los dos estaría dispuesto a rendirse, y si _lo_ pensaban, quizás _lo_ salvarían. Porque si ellos después de tan extensa y fatigosa jornada habían logrado alcanzarse, entonces _él_, acaso, algún día quiera reunírseles.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por leer! Espero sus comentarios!<em>


End file.
